mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Drybone Desert
Drybone Desert is a secret level in SM64 Last Impact and is based around the Flat Mushroom Power-up. It is accessed through the barred-off pipe in the second overworld, and Mario can use the Flat Mushroom from one of the ruined houses to get through the bars (align Mario parallel to the bars to slip through). The level is centered around a massive pyramid, which despite its size only holds a single red coin. Around the pyramid are chalices holding fans, which blow platforms toward the sky. There are also numerous barred-off stone buildings, a large skeleton, a giant cactus, and a Koopa statue in the corner. This level features the return of a classic Mario enemy - Dry Bones - who regenerate a short time after being jumped on. Much of the level requires Mario to be flat, so the first thing to do is to grab the Flat Mushroom out of the ! box near the start. This allows Mario to pass through the bars throughout the level, as well as use the platforms over the fans, which he is too heavy to use normally. There are two more secret levels accessible through this stage. One of the Above the Clouds levels is located up a rope on the clouds, where are reached by using the cannon on top of one of the buildings, and the Secret Aquarium is entered through a barred-off circular hole in the corner of the level. Levels Red coins For the only star in the level, Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered around the desert. Their locations are as follows: # In a barred-off hole in the ground behind the start # On top of the Koopa statue in the corner # On top of the nearby skeleton # Inside the barred-off cube # On top of the barred-off cube # Inside the other barred-off cube with the cannon on top # On top of the cactus # Inside the top of the pyramid After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on the balcony at the base of the pyramid. '''Glitch: '''If Mario dies while collecting the red coins, the counter will reset. However, the coins will not respawn; this means that Mario must exit and renter if he has died while collecting any of the coins. Enemies * Dry Bones * Klepto * Pokey Trivia * Dry Bones were first introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3 * If you die while collecting the red coins, the counter will reset. However, the coins will not respawn; this means that Mario must exit and renter if he has died while collecting any of the coins. * The game considers Drybone Desert to be part of the overworld. This means that the course cannot be exited from the pause menu and there is also no red coin tracker. Also, collected red coins are saved if Mario leaves the stage until he enters another level. Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Secret Level Category:Desert Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Location